


A/C

by Justsomerllygoodchips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerllygoodchips/pseuds/Justsomerllygoodchips
Summary: The A/C is broken, but that’s not why you’re sweating.





	A/C

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour this is my first published smut and it was so awkward for me to write because I knew people were gonna read it, but I powered through it and here we are !! I didn’t proofread for fear I would start cringing uncontrollably and delete the whole thing lol. Anyways good luck and don’t cringe too hard xx

The A/C wasn’t working.  
The A/C wasn’t working, and you were about to die of heat stroke; Only some of it the fault of the summer sun beating down on the dry earth outside. The other part? Probably the position you were in.  
Said position was on your bed, under your sweaty boyfriend Peter, his hands holding your hips in place so hard you were sure they’d bruise. Your mouth was attached to his, and one of his legs was in between yours, pressing against you if you got too eager-and really, even with the sweat dripping down your leg, there was nowhere you’d rather be at the moment. You figured peter felt the same way by the way he ground himself into the side of your leg every time he came up for air. While your hands held the back of his neck, his mouth was trailing down the side of your neck to your collarbone, sucking light bruises into the soft skin there. You let out a long whine, he pressed his knee in between your thighs in retaliation.  
Peters breathing hitched when you repeated the favour, grinding up into him with your bottom half. He huffed in frustration in return. His legs moved until he was fully between your legs, leaning down once more and capturing your lips with his own. He smelled like shampoo, and his hands were shaking slightly. You figured he was just a bit nervous, and smiled at the thought of him being nervous about kissing you. It’s not like you haven’t done this before- you may have not gotten this intense before but the point still stands.  
Peter pulled away again, catching his breath centimetres from your face. His eyes were shut tightly, he looked like he was concentrating, or maybe worried?  
You decided to break his focus by grinding your hips against his, your pyjama shorts against his jeans creating an amazing friction that did the job.  
Peters hands flew to hold your hips in place.  
“W-Wait,” his face had the same worried-focused look from just a moment ago.  
“Can I try something?”  
You were honestly a bit confused, but nodded anyways. You trusted him, if he wanted to try something (whatever it was), you knew he would’ve factored you into it.  
You re-focused back to reality just in time to see Peter settling himself on his stomach between your legs.  
“Is this alright?” He asked, as if you wouldn’t have begged him to stay where he was.  
You nodded once again, a bit scared if you spoke it’d come out as a whimper.  
So he continued in his intent, running his warm hands up your skin, pushing your thighs apart when he got to them. Your eyes were trained on his face, watching the way his expression changed as he parted your legs. You watched him reach up and slip his fingertips into the waistband of your shorts before slowly pulling them over your hips, leaving goosebumps in his path. Peter pulled the shorts off your legs after what seemed like forever, throwing them unseen across the room. The pads of his fingers trailed the junction where your leg met your pelvis, and your hips jerked out of instinct.  
Peter let out a soft chuckle, biting his lip to prevent anything else from escaping too early. He resumed his teasing- running his fingers on the front of your underwear lightly while he watched you squirm slightly where you were in the bed. You could hear him murmuring to himself quietly, you couldn’t make out what he was saying but you thought it was cute, despite the situation you were in.  
You were just in the middle of thinking about how cute he was when he decided to press hard on your bundle of nerves, causing your back to arch and peter to clamp one of his arms around you, locking you in place while he pulled your underwear down your legs in one swoop. Instinctively you clamped your legs shut, but his hands gently pried them apart back to their original position, holding them down with his elbows. Peter leaned in close, close enough that you could feel his hot breath on your skin. His warm brown eyes looked up at you for silent permission, and you gave it to him. His eyes never left yours as he leaned in closer and closer— until his mouth was finally on you, his tongue licking a long stripe up your crotch. Your hips attempted to buck, but were restricted by Peters long arm holding you down. He repeated the action a few more times, each time making you whine despite your efforts, before trying something else. This time, you almost screamed when his lips wrapped around your clit and sucked.  
“I-Is that okay? Does that feel good?” You almost laughed, it was almost as if he didn’t notice how your legs were shaking after only a few minutes.  
So in the end you resorted to begging him to continue.  
“Please Peter, don’t stop,” You attempted to wiggle your hips in an effort to convince him to continue, but your lower half was still trapped by his limbs. Peters eyes widened a bit and he got some kind of look on his face, (determination, maybe?) and dived back in. He was licking and sucking everywhere he could reach, leaving bruises all over your upper thighs and your lower stomach. He came up for air, panting; He was murmuring to himself again, maybe a little louder so you could hear it. 

“So pretty like this, so pretty for me...” 

If you could flush more than you have already, you would.  
He brought his free hand up to your cunt, spreading your wetness over his fingers before teasing your entrance. Your eyes were screwed shut, but you could still feel his eyes studying your face as he pushed one finger inside. At this point, you couldn’t contain the squeals and moans that spilled from your mouth. Peter didn’t complain, you could feel the vibrations from every groan when he put his mouth back on you, sliding in another finger and pumping them both. You were begging him not to stop, your hands gripping either your bedsheets beside you or Peters arm, you could feel wetness trailing down your thighs into the bed. He continued his onslaught on your bundle of nerves while attacking your insides, the tension in your stomach threatening to snap at any moment.  
His arm finally let your lower half go, you immediately ground your hips into his mouth and fingers, chasing the pleasure they gave you in greater amounts. He gave in, increasing the pace of his fingers, slamming them into you over and over again.  
The pop you heard when he released your clit was filthy, but the words he said afterwards were even worse.  
“Are you gonna come for me? Can you be good and come for me?”  
So, like a good girl, you did.  
The feeling was overwhelming, stars danced behind your eyelids as your back arched completely off of the bed, Peter helping you through the sensation until your body relaxed.  
When your breathing slowed a bit, he spoke.  
“Wow. Uhm. Are you... okay?” He sounded... dazed. He was sitting up now, rubbing small circles into your leg, a comforting gesture. You hummed in response, sitting up as well, even with your shaky limbs.  
You looked towards him with a wolfish grin on your face.  
“Now, I think I want to return the favour.”


End file.
